A Different way
by Emily120195
Summary: Instead of turning to pranking to get the attention he craves, he instead decides to earn everyone's respect and putting all of his effort into becoming strong, into becoming Hokage. Horrible Summary, First Fan-fiction
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: This is my first story, I've never written any stories before, though I have had plenty of idea's and have read numerous stories in the past 6 years. Please give me constructive criticism.

Warnings: Very AU, strong, intelligent Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would have made many things different.

Chapter 1

* * *

It was night time in Konohagakure, the moon shining high against the Hokage Mountain and most of the citizens were fast asleep but one could find many ninja's out circling the village or going out to complete missions. If one looked close enough they could find a small child that looked to be around six year's old sitting on the fourth face on the mountain, staring at the full moon. His name was Naruto, and he was currently contemplating the training he has been doing since he had sworn he would earn the respect of the village populace. He asked his grandfather figure Hiruzen Sarutobi for basic training in the ninja arts, to which the old Kage assigned the ANBU guarding Naruto codename Dog who had shocking silver hair, to train him in the basics, so he was prepared for the ninja academy in a year. Naruto was told to meet Dog at training ground seven at six in the morning to start basic exercises, basic taijutsu, and to start learning basic knowledge. Naruto wanted to make his parents (though he had no idea who they were) proud of him, with that in mind he left to home for rest for the next day.

Dog was waiting for him when he arrived the next morning as Dog says "To start you are going to practice the basic chakra exercise of putting a leaf to your forehead and make it turn a hundred times clockwise that is to master this technique".

To which Naruto replies "Alright let's get to it". A few hours later find an exhausted and frustrated Naruto who had only managed to make the leaf turn six times "This is impossible" Naruto complains.

"Do not expect to master this training in a few hours with your reserves, this will help you master other chakra control techniques later on if you complete this one first" Dog intones.

It takes Naruto a month and a half too completely master the basic chakra control exercise "Finally I completed this exercise dattebayo" exclaims an excited Naruto. "Congratulation on completing the first exercise Naruto now we get to move onto basic knowledge and taijutsu, so we will meet up here tomorrow at six, see you then Naruto" Dog says before shunshin's away.

The next morning shows an alert Naruto doing warm up exercises while Dog instructs him on the taijutsu he is to learn, "OK Naruto what you are going to be learning is the basic taijutsu, created by the Nidaime Hokage to be used by academy students and to which can be manipulated into a personal style later on" Dog explains. "The skill set includes a variety of blocks, punches, and kicks. Today you will be learning the very basics, I would have you wear weights if you were a bit older but doing so now would only stunt your growth, so we will have to wait a bit on that." Dog says.

And so Naruto for 4 months practices the basics of the basic taijutsu until he masters the basics of the taijutsu. While also reading a few chapters of different books on history and tactics as well as a variety of literature's to increase his vocabulary, and Dog had earlier had a conversation with Naruto that he had need to eat more healthier than just ramen every day, so that he could get all the necessary nutrients he needed at his age

The remaining months were spent starting to learn the academy jutsu's that were necessary to graduate. Until finally Naruto was going for his first day of the academy for the next few years, and taking his first step towards earning everyone's respect, towards becoming Hokage.

* * *

So how was it, I am pretty sure it was not really good but not too bad as to make me not want to write another fanfiction ever again. This was just a practice fic, unless people want me to continue it but there are a lot of similar stories out there so. Please constructive criticism on what I did right and what I did wrong please.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I was shocked to come home and find that I had a few followers and someone even favorite my story, so I have decided to put a lot more thought into this, and try my best to make it an enjoyable read for my viewers who enjoyed the first chapter. Though this is my first fanfiction so don't expect greatness from me and expect a few grammar errors.

Warning: Very AU, strong, intelligent Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I own only what I create and nothing more, if I did own Naruto I would have made it so much better, with much more thought.

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto's days in the academy were to be honest boring and the people who he had expected to be on par with him were underwhelming, the teachers just a hate filled as the civilians, with one exception known as Iruka Umino, who he was lucky to have as a teacher who would actually teach him. He had believed himself average for his age, though the truth became evident when he had to fight the clan heir of the Inuzuka clan Kiba Inuzuka in a taijutsu spar to test how strong they were, as Kiba says to his ninken partner Akamaru "looks like we get an easy fight against a no name orphan Akamaru" to which Akamaru responds with a resounding bark. As Iruka called for the match to begin with the words "Hajime" of course this was after the seal of confrontation from both competitors, they both leapt into action Naruto expected his opponent to be as strong did not hold back in his direct assault to get the upper hand early in the fight though he was not expecting his attack to actually connect with the young Inuzuka face and knock the young boy out cold.

A shocked silence rang through the field as the students were astonished at the quick movements, as well as the quick end of the fight by their blonde classmate. Iruka quickly got over his shock and yelled a resounding "Kiba is unable to continue, Naruto has won the spar". Usually a fight would be ended with the seal of reconciliation from the two fighters but since one of them were currently on his way to the infirmary, it was unlikely going to happen. So the fights continued though the only fight that was mildly interesting was the fight with the Uchiha against the Aburame clan heir which ended in the Aburame surrendering stating "Uchiha Sasuke has the ability to use fire jutsu and since my repertoire of skill's mostly include that of using insects, I would of swiftly lost the match as well as most if not all of my hive". The answer and surrender was accepted by Iruka and so the fights continued and Naruto was further disappointed as others fought showing little to no skill.

Naruto decided then and there that he would continue his training on his own seeing that what they were learning in the academy was what he had learned months ago, though almost no Chakra control training was introduced expect for a very basic version of the leave sticking/twirling chakra exercise where the students only had to hold the leaves to their forehead as long as they could, Iruka stating that it would significantly make things easier later on in life for them. Naruto had decide that he would have to train himself to become the strongest there ever was so he could get the respect of the village and it's people instead of its hatred and malice.

With that in mind he headed to the library to check out books on several subjects such as elemental affinities (remembering the Aburame Heir stating that Sasuke could use fire jutsu's). Though he soon learned that to know what affinity he has he has to have chakra paper which can only be sold to Chunin or above, the book did mention that there was another way to determine ones affinity though was not stated exactly how it was done. So he left that alone for a later time, and instead moved on to other books such as how to detect chakra, how to detect Genjutsu and the basic's on how to create one's own jutsu. All three categories greatly interested young Naruto. With that in mind Naruto quickly checked out his chosen books, while also receiving the custom glare he has become used to from the librarian saying if he destroyed the books he would never be allowed back in the library, and soon he was off doing his afternoon exercises to increase his speed and strength since he was trying to make a style based off of speed and strong precise attacks to the weak points of the body.

* * *

Meanwhile in the center of the village, sitting behind a desk in the Hokage Tower was the old Sarutobi receiving a report of how Naruto's training had gone from Dog. "I'm telling you he is a prodigy Hokage-Sama with the size of his reserves he mastered the chakra control exercises used on Genin, and was even close to mastering two of the three academy jutsu's though I suspect he will never be able to use the regular clone jutsu though since it requires very little chakra and he may never reach that level of control with is constantly expanding reserves" Explains Dog.

"I see, Dog you will continue your previous mission of guarding young Naruto from any threats, as well as to give him tips in any training he may need help in. Dismissed" intones Hiruzen as Dog bows and quickly shunshin's to Naruto's location watching as he works on his speed and strength.

Many months would pass and soon Naruto was entering his second year in the academy, along the way Naruto had decided to hid his strength and skills and was doing barely passable to stay at the bottom of the class, so that when he graduates he would be with the "strongest" of his year. He usually just sat in the back reading one book or another, the book he is reading now had his attention it was the basics of fuinjutsu, since all of the Hokage's had at least been proficient and at best elite masters of fuinjutsu he decided he would become an elite master like his idol the Yondaime, he was finding it to be really easy for him though he did have to buy himself a calligraphy set to practice his penmanship if he wanted to even begin writing seals.

Naruto had made friends with two in his class, one Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. While Shikamaru was extremely lazy he was also extremely smart as well and had realized that Naruto was as well and the two had connected over games of Shogi to increase their tactical skills while Choji had also played a few games, but they mostly just sat back and watch the clouds.

Naruto hadn't been neglecting his other skills such as his taijutsu and mastering the clone jutsu (to which he was no closer to mastering as he was the day he started). He had started being able to sense chakra signatures if they were big and strong enough to be noticed or were close by, but not if the person was actively concealing their Chakra. Though his new taijutsu was coming along great, it did need a lot of refinement and an expert's guide in filling all the holes in the defense and offense skill set. He had even learned the ever useful Shunshin with the help of Dog, who Naruto was pleasantly surprised was still aloud to help him.

As the years passed he continued to grow strong, improve his skill set as well as gaining new skills until finally the end of the academy had arrived and the beginning of his Shinobi began.

* * *

So I wanted a longer chapter this time because the first chapter was really short, I'm still not sure if I am any good at writing and would appreciate constructive criticism anyone could give. Thank you for the readers who have enjoyed my story so far.


End file.
